Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, resources are allocated for downlink transmissions to user equipment served by a particular cell radio. As the number of user equipment (e.g., the number of subscribers) increases, the possibility of inter cell interference also increases, which can lead to inefficient performance of the user equipment and for the network. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in providing downlink ICIC for mobile communication networks, particularly with respect to small cell networks in the presence of macro cell networks that operate within a time and/or frequency domain ICIC architecture.